


Unrestrained

by kittydoesstuff



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Concubus, Dom Red | Sawyer, Dom Sawyer, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Intoxication, Nonbinary Character, Other, Penetrative Sex, Sawyer has got a V, Smut, Sub Milo Belladona, Succubus, Trans for Trans, Vaginal Sex, and Milo has a D, incubus, t4t, this is my first full nsfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydoesstuff/pseuds/kittydoesstuff
Summary: What does Sawyer's choker do anyway? Well Milo's gonna find out.
Relationships: Milo Belladona/Red | Sawyer, Milo Belladona/Sawyer, Red | Sawyer/Milo Belladona, Sawyer/Milo Belladona
Kudos: 4





	Unrestrained

Sawyer and Milo had been dating for awhile, they very different, Milo always enjoying the spotlight and sometimes pushing for Sawyer to become more out there, while Sawyer would rather stay out of the spotlight and just live and more calm and quiet life, but they still very much enjoyed each other’s company which is what they were doing when a interesting topic came up.

“Hey Sawyer where you’d buy that choker? One of my followers wants to know.” Milo asked while still looking down at their phone, their head was resting on Sawyer’s lap who was also on their phone, though unlike Milo they were just retweeting memes, not checking comments from thousands of followers.

“Huh?... Oh right this-” Sawyer looking down at their choker “-It’s not really something you can buy in fashion stores…” Sawyer seemed embarrassed by the fact that anyone had noticed their choker let alone wanted one as a fashion accessory.

“Oh? Then- If you don’t mind me prying- where did you get it?” Milo had raised a brow.

“Uh… Well it’s a… _Um_ …. _Itstopsmypowersfrommakingpeopleintomeallthetime_ -”

“Whoa slow down there, couldn’t quite catch that dear, no need to be embarrassed.” Milo’s eyes were now on Sawyer which made their blushing even worse.

“ _Well_ …. Okay so you know how some stores sell stuff to help manage powers or weaknesses? Like Vamp’s sunscreen or those pills that stop some demons from catching things on fire whenever they’re mad? Yeah my choker is from one of those shops…”

Milo seemed to think for a moment before asking “So what does it do?” they had a raised eyebrow, they honestly seemed like they had a guess but wanted to hear it from Sawyer.

“Well… So as I’m sure you probably noticed- At least I’d hope you would’ve- I’m a Concubus, without the choker everyone would just get super into me all the time and I’d have a hard focusing on non-concubus related stuff-”

“When you say-”

“Yeah what I mean is that without this-” Sawyer pointed to their choker “I’m basically a walking aphrodisiac, for others and myself…. Even with the choker people often end up interested in me faster and I still- Un nevermind where I was going with that.” Sawyer blushed a bit and avoided eye contact.

“You’re still hella horny? Don’t think I don’t notice that.” Milo teased, they were well aware that Sawyer along with most of Sawyer’s close friends were rather thirsty.

“Uh.. Yeah…” Sawyer rubbed the back of their head, they looked off at the wall for a moment to calm their nerves but then when they looked back at Milo they started to blush, there was something about the way that Milo was looking at them that made them feel a slight tingle in their back.

“ _Hey_ … Weird request, which is _fine_ if you turn down but… I’m kinda curious about how it’d feel to have those powers used on me, it’s not really everyday you have a partner with those kinds of powers.”

Sawyer thought for a moment, they didn’t really like using their powers on or around people they didn’t really know, partly because they feared thinking some actually liked them when it was just due to their powers but they knew for a fact that Milo liked them for them, not because of any powers.

Besides the idea of fucking Milo with the extra hotness from how their powers made them see the world and behave was already going though Sawyer’s head making them feel the excitement down in their pants.

“Sure just let me put my phone somewhere.”

“Right now? Ha you’re cute when you’re horny.” Milo teased as they put their phone out of the way on the bedside, next to where Sawyer put their phone.

The pair were now sitting across from each other, Sawyer on their knees facing Milo while Milo much more relaxed was sitting crossed legged.

“So do you need a key for that thing or?” Milo looked Sawyer over with a lazy smile.

“Oh, uh no the lock isn’t for taking off the choker, it unlinks on the back.” Sawyer started to reach around to take the choker off, they could have also found the key and used it to turn off the choker’s power but it was easier to just take it off.

“Mind if I help?” Milo leaned forward.

“Oh uh go for it.” Sawyer leaned forward a bit to make it easier for Milo to reach the clisp, they felt as Milo took it off, right away that slight horniess turned into full on horniess, their wing also became a bit bigger.

Milo took a deep breath, they were already a bit turned on but there was just something about Sawyer without their choker that made Milo feel more lustful then they had felt in a long time

“You look great~ Not that that’s new but I thought to remind you.” Milo was trying to seem calm on the outside but inside it was something more along the lines of “omfg take me now you devilishly gorgeous-”

Sawyer gave a slight sly smile, they seemed a lot less awkward then they normally were instead they seemed a lot more in control, they put their hand to Milo’s chin and raised it ever so slightly “Thanks~”. 

Milo’s heart skipped a beat, holy shit Sawyer was really hot and Milo could start to feel it in their pants.

“Hmm, already getting ‘ _excited’?_ ” Sawyer looked down and could see how much Milo was into this, they pressed one of their knees down onto Milo’s erection, Milo made a noise that Sawyer hadn’t heard them make before, it sounded like a small whimper.

“Y”know- I didn’t really think-” Milo breathed heavily for a moment, slightly grinding their erection on Sawyer’s knee “You had this in you.” Milo despite how goddamn horny they were feeling could still tease Sawyer, normally Milo would be the one making moves but they did enjoy how for once things were going the other way around.

“Well you haven’t really seen me without my power blocker, it’d be a problem if I was like this all the time after all~” Sawyer started to remove their shirt, they could tell Milo’s eyes were drawn down to the scar on their chest, they took the cue and started to remove their own clothes as well, a bit wild like someone dashing to something they needed.

As clothes were removed Sawyer keep pushing their knee into Milo’s grinding, until Sawyer backed up for a moment to remove their shorts, a task that Milo decided to help with. Sawyer’s pussy was already wet, concubus’s seemed to be able to lubricate themselves without any products.

“Right your powers work on you as well~” Despite them clearly trying to stay cool they spoke breathlessly, the bump within their pants was clearer then it was before. Sawyer gave a smile and then leaned forward and pushed Milo down onto the bed and started to hump on Milo’s erection, Sawyer was hoping to make Milo beg, even just a bit.

“Are you just gonna- _Sawyer_ -” Milo was having a hard time with making a clear sentence but it was clear they wanted more.

“ _If_ \- _You want_ \- more than ask _**nicely**_.” Sawyer took in breaths as they spoke, they were enjoying seeing the _oh so perfect_ Milo a bit more messy than normal, not that they disliked how well Milo was put together, it was just fun to see them less put together.

“I’m not gonna-” Sawyer rather forcefully grinded against Milo’s erection and let out more heavy breathing, Milo couldn’t help but make a whimper again “Please- Sawyer I’ll do anything.” Milo wasn’t lying, at the moment they’d be up for anything if it meant their dick would get some “care”.

Sawyer gave a grin, with one last hump they backed off for a moment to remove Milo’s pants, if they weren’t so hungry for the feeling they knew was coming they would’ve been a bit more playful about it, but the heat of the moment made it a lot more of a quick action.

Milo’s dick was already pretty hard, Milo looked up at Sawyer with hungry eyes and a smile. Sawyer basically jumped back unto where they had been humping just moments before but now without anything in the way they could feel Milo enter them.

Sawyer enjoyed the stillness for a very short moment before pushing themself up and down Milo’s dick, Milo did about the same, pushing up and into Sawyer. Both of them were desperate to feel the other one in them.

Sawyer’s pussy was coating Milo’s dick in it’s lubricate, which made only easier for it to come in and out over, at first their speed wasn’t that fast but they got more and more fast as they tried to push farther and farther trying to find a sweet spot, the pair’s breathing got faster, more like grasps for air before diving into a pool.

Sawyer lightly pulled on Milo’s hair so it’s be easier to see their face, Milo had a slight wild grin, unlike their normal cocky grin, god Sawyer loved the look on their face.

“Having fun`” Sawyer asked, already knowing the answer, though they did enjoy Milo’s answer of grabbing their arm to pull Sawyer deeper into themself, Sawyer was as deep as they could go, they kept going up and down, hoping to somehow go deeper.

Then Milo hit the right spot “Ah~ Keep going keepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoing-” Sawyer was going as hard as they could, honestly if they were more active they likely would’ve broke the bed or Milo for that matter, they wanted to enjoy this but also they didn’t want to cum first, they’d rather make Milo first and foremost.

Milo felt near their edge as well, they tried to keep up with Sawyer, but it wasn’t really like they needed to, they could feel their dick being forced in & out over & over, normally they’d need something a bit more extra to come this close but as their mind was at the moment this was more than enough to have them start to precum.

Sawyer tried to think of something that’d push Milo over the edge before they themself did but all they could say was Milo’s name and a few ‘fuck’s inbetween, still it seemed to do the job as Milo couldn’t hold themself together anymore and cummed, their cum filling up inside Sawyer.

The only noise Milo could make was a series of gasps with a few “ah~”’s mixed in.

Sawyer couldn’t hold together any longer as well, they felt so overwhelmed with pleasure, they came, still saying Milo’s name, they tried to get in a few more thrusts before they couldn’t keep going.

They got up and off Milo, still trumbling a bit, finally able to take in a few deep breaths without anything getting in the way.

“ _Holy shit._ ” Milo was still laying on the bed, their lower body covered in Sawyer’s and their own cum, part of them still wanted more but they were pretty sure that was just Sawyer’s powers given how tired they were feeling.

Sawyer picked up their choker from their bedside and put it back on, with that the tone of the room got a lot less heavily horny and more in the afterglow.

“Uh…” Sawyer looked over at Milo, a bit embarrassed by how confident they had been acting a few moments ago “Had fun?” Sawyer asked honestly.

“Yeah-” They took another breath “Of course dear~ what about you? You had fun, right?” Milo looked over to Sawyer with a warm and slightly tried smile.

“Uh, yeah! It was kinda weird to be like _that_ again, but like in a fun way.” Sawyer looked over at Milo with a smile and then noticed how covered they were in cum.

“We should probably get cleaned up shouldn’t we?” 

“Yeah probably, lemme just quickly reply to that guy’s comment, I nearly forgot to.” Milo said grabbing their phone, Sawyer couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't as spicy as it could've been, I'm still new to writing NSFW fics. Also lmk if there are any tags I should add, I wasn't really sure what to add.


End file.
